The Amazing Avengers Issue 4
“''Children of Marvel” is the 4th issue and chapter of ''The Amazing Avengers. Characters Featured Characters * Captain Marvel / Mary Jane Watson (flashback and main story) (first appearance as Captain Marvel) Supporting Characters * Quasar / Phyla-Vell Neramani (first appearance) (flashback and main story; origins revealed) * Hulkling / Theodore "Teddy" Altman / Dorrek VIII (first appearance) (flashback and main story; origins revealed) * Star-Lord / Kevin Quill (first appearance) (flashback and main story; origins revealed) * Groot (first appearance) * Yon-Rogg (flashback and main story) Villains * Ronan the Accuser (first full appearance; removed from Kree Empire) ** Chitauri ** Sakaarians * Ravagers ** Taserface (Only appearance; dies) ** Halfnut (Only appearance; dies) ** Brahl (Only appearance; dies) ** Gef (Only appearance; dies) ** Retch (Only appearance; dies) ** Narblik (Only appearance; dies) ** Scrote (Only appearance; dies) ** Huhtar (Only appearance; dies) ** Unnamed members (Death) Other Characters * Kree Empire ** Mar-Vell (flashback only) ** Supreme Intelligence (first appearance) * Madeline Watson (flashback only) * Princess Lilandra Neramani (flashback only) * Princess Anelle (flashback only) * Meredith Quill (flashback only) * Asgardians ** Thor (Single appearance; Flashback only; Deceased) ** Odin (Single appearance; Flashback only; Deceased) ** Unnamed Asgardians (Single appearance; Flashback only; Deceased) * Thanos (mentioned only) Premise Under the mentorship of Mar-Vell's long time friend and trusted Kree ally Yon-Rogg, Mary Jane starts her destiny as the new universal protector Captain Marvel by saving innocent beings from alien tyrants and bandits. As she makes new friends in other planets (including the humanoid tree Groot), Mary Jane also senses that her father's other children from different worlds have awakened their full potential and are now searching for her everywhere across the Galaxy. Plot Continuing the previous issue, Mary Jane is in Yon-Rogg's ship as they travel to other planets in space on which Yon-Rogg intends to prepare her to be what Mar-Vell promised. Just as she mentions having dreams of herself as a child with Mar-Vell and three more children, Yon-Rogg reveals to her the truth she was certain of: she has siblings from other worlds. Feeling uncomfortable with the Kree Accusers' obsessions of war against other planets' people, Mar-Vell had the purpose of having four children from different planets (Phyla-Vell Neramani with Princess Lilandra from Shi'ar, Dorrek VIII with Princess Anelle from the Skrull Empire, Kevin Quill with Inhuman woman Meredith in Attilan and finally Mary Jane on Earth with Madeline Watson) in hopes of starting peace between Kree and other worlds. Meanwhile in Shi'ar, Phyla-Vell is practicing her newfound powers until she senses the existence of her brothers and her sister and decides to travel around the galaxy and search for them. On the middle of their journey, Mary Jane and Yon-Rogg come across a crew of Ravagers, alien smugglers and thieves led by Taserface who have been hunted across the galaxy by the Kree for stealing an artifact only known as the Orb. While she and Yon-Rogg infiltrate the ship, Mary Jane sneaks into the ship's cargo compartment and discovers a horde of alien creatures which were captured by Tasserface's crew to be auctioned on the black market of Halfworld. One of these aliens is the humanoid tree from Planet X Groot, whom Mary Jane frees first. Meanwhile, Dorrek-VIII (who had adopted the human identity of Theodore "Teddy" Altman) and Kevin Quill (both had started their lives on Earth) are met with Phyla-Vell, who then invites them to her quest in finding their sister. Back in the Ravager ship, Mary Jane and Yon-Rogg continue freeing the captive aliens and teleport them back to their homeworlds (although Groot chooses to follow Mary Jane in her journey) before they are discovered by the Ravagers, whom the trio soon subdue before escaping with the retrieved Orb to a nearby planet. The crew stops by a planet which was once Asgard before its gods had sacrificed themselves to save their people from the prophesied Ragnarok. There, they discover Mjolnir, the mystical warhammer which once belonged to Thor (who had sacrificed himself to save Midgard / Earth from being consumed by its ). For Mary Jane and Yon-Robb's amazement, Groot proves himself worthy of wielding Mjolnir as he uses its power to restore life in the planet so that the local villagers will have more resources to live for. Just then, the crew is ambushed by the Ravagers at the same time the planet is invaded by Ronan the Accuser's Chitauri and Sakaarian forces. They are soon joined in the fight by Mary Jane's siblings, who aid Yon-Rogg in vanquishing the Ravagers as Mary Jane battles Ronan himself and defeats him. Groot manages to conjure a massive storm which decimates the Ravagers' ship with Taserface and his crew inside it as Yon-Rogg contacts the Supreme Intelligence and reports of Ronan's defiance of the Kree peace treaty, to which Ronan consequently ends up exiled from the Kree Empire and left stranded in Thanos' destroyed homeworld, Titan. Mary Jane has a happy moment with her siblings as Yon-Rogg makes good compliments with them over their performance. They soon depart from the fully revived Asgard and set out to continue their journey in the galaxy... and then continue their lives on Earth when they are done. Notes References Category:The Amazing Avengers Issues